civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
Samuel D. Sturgis
|died= |spouse= Jerusha Wilcox Sturgis |image= |caption=Samuel D. Sturgis |placeofbirth=Shippensburg, Pennsylvania |placeofdeath=Saint Paul, Minnesota |placeofburial=Arlington National Cemetery |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch= United States Army Union Army |serviceyears=1846–1886 |rank= Brigadier General |commands=7th U. S. Cavalry |battles=Mexican-American War American Civil War *Battle of Wilson's Creek *Battle of South Mountain *Battle of Antietam *Battle of Fredericksburg *Battle of Dandridge *Battle of Fair Garden *Battle of Brice's Crossroads |relations=Jerusha Wilcox Sturgis (wife) James Garland "Jack" Sturgis (son) Samuel D. Sturgis, Jr. (son) Samuel D. Sturgis (grandson) Mary Brandenburg Sturgis (mother) James Sturgis (father) }} Samuel Davis Sturgis (June 11, 1822 – September 28, 1889) was an American military officer who served in the Mexican-American War, as a Union general in the American Civil War, and later in the Indian Wars. Early life Sturgis was born in Shippensburg, Pennsylvania. His parents were Mary Brandenburg and James Sturgis. He entered United States Military Academy at the age of twenty and was graduated in the famous class of 1846 as a brevet second lieutenant in the 2nd U.S. Dragoons. That class also included among its graduates John Gibbon, George B. McClellan, Jesse Reno, and George Stoneman, who would fight on the Union side and Ambrose Powell Hill, Thomas Jonathan "Stonewall" Jackson, and George Pickett, who would fight on the Confederate side. During the Mexican-American War, he served with the 1st U.S. Dragoons and was captured and held for eight days as a prisoner of war while making a reconnaissance near Buena Vista, Mexico. After the war, he served in the West, was promoted to first lieutenant and captain, and took part in a number of Indian campaigns. During this time, Sturgis was sent to West Ely, Missouri, where he met Jerusha Wilcox. In 1851 they married and had four children.Sturgis, Jerusha Wilcox, Life of Mrs. S. D. Sturgis, U.S. Military Academy Library, West Point, New York Civil War When the Civil War broke out, Sturgis served in the 1st U.S. Cavalry. He was promoted to major and in August 1861, at the Battle of Wilson's Creek, he succeeded to command of the Federal forces after the death of Brig. Gen. Nathaniel Lyon. In March 1862 he was appointed brigadier general of volunteers to rank from August 10, 1861, the day of the battle. After a tour of duty in the Washington, D.C., defenses, he was ordered to the front to support General John Pope's Army of Virginia just prior to the Second Battle of Bull Run. While attempting to secure priority for movement of his troops on the railroad, he was told that he must wait his turn as other troops and supplies were going forward to support Pope. His reaction was his now-famous remark, "I don't care for John Pope one pinch of owl dung." Sturgis then commanded the 2nd Division in the IX Corps at the battles of South Mountain, Antietam, and Fredericksburg. He went west with IX Corps in 1863 and later had a number of relatively unimportant commands in Tennessee and Mississippi. He also served as Chief of Cavalry of the Department of the Ohio. In June 1864 he was routed by Nathan Bedford Forrest at the Battle of Brice's Crossroads in Mississippi, an encounter that effectively ended his Civil War service. Postbellum service Sturgis was breveted brigadier general (for South Mountain) and major general (for Fredericksburg), regular army, in March 1865 and mustered out of the volunteer service in August. He reverted to his regular rank of lieutenant colonel of the 6th U.S. Cavalry. On May 6, 1869, he became colonel and commander of the 7th U.S. Cavalry and his lieutenant colonel was George Armstrong Custer. Sturgis was on detached duty when parts of the 7th Cavalry were destroyed at the Battle of Little Big Horn. (One of Sturgis's sons, Second Lieutenant James G. Sturgis, was also an officer with the 7th and was killed in that battle.) Samuel Sturgis then took personal command of the regiment and led the 7th Cavalry in the campaign against the Nez Percé in 1877. Sturgis retired in 1886 and died at Saint Paul, Minnesota. He is buried at Arlington National Cemetery. His son Samuel D. Sturgis, Jr. became a general in the United States Army, and was a division commander in the American Expeditionary Force during World War I. His grandson Samuel D. Sturgis, Jr. also became a general in the United States Army and served as Chief of Engineers from 1953-1956. Legacy The town of Sturgis, South Dakota is named for Samuel D. Sturgis. A sculpture of him mounted on horseback is located at the eastern entrance of the town on South Dakota Highway 34 and 79. , a World War II troop transport ship was named in his honor. See also *List of American Civil War generals References *Eicher, John H., and Eicher, David J., Civil War High Commands, Stanford University Press, 2001, ISBN 0-8047-3641-3. External links * Retrieved on 2009-5-12 * [http://www.anb.org/articles/05/05-00756.html Sturgis, Samuel Davis] - American National Biography Category:1822 births Category:1889 deaths Category:Union Army generals Category:People of Pennsylvania in the American Civil War Category:Burials at Arlington National Cemetery Category:American military personnel of the Mexican–American War Category:Mexican–American War prisoners of war Category:United States Army generals Category:United States Military Academy alumni Category:Nez Perce War fr:Samuel Davis Sturgis